1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for packaging and applying a product. The invention is most particularly suited to the packaging and application of products of relatively high viscosity, such as those typically used in the field of cosmetics. By way of non-limiting example, such products may be mascaras, foundations, styling gels, eye shadows, lip colors, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, such products are packaged in a reservoir formed of a body of having a longitudinal axis surmounted by a neck, a free edge of which delimits an opening that is located along the axis of the reservoir. A removable cap element provides a closure for the opening. The cap element also forms a member for grasping an applicator which is secured by its first end to a connecting member, the second end of the connecting member being secured to the cap element. When the cap element is in the closed position, the applicator lies inside the reservoir so as to be in contact with the product.
One of the problems encountered with this type of packaging is, for example, that a significant amount of product remains stuck to the interior walls of the reservoir due to the relatively high viscosity of these products. The applicator, which is centered within the reservoir, cannot withdraw product that is stuck to the interior wall of the reservoir. This results in a substantial amount of product that the consumer cannot use. This of course is unsatisfactory. Furthermore, in some cases, prior to application, it may be desirable, or even necessary, for the packaged product to be agitated in order to homogenize it. Particularly in the case of relatively viscous formulae, such homogenization cannot be obtained simply by shaking the device, even if the device is shaken extremely well.
A certain number of solutions have been proposed for solving these problems. Among these, mention may be made of the solution described in EP-A-325,766. According to this document, the interior walls of the reservoir are scraped using a component in the form of a propeller blade which is turned as the lid which caps the device, is screwed and unscrewed. Among the drawbacks which are inherent to such devices, are the complexity, weakness and cost of such devices.